1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to rotational equipment and, more particularly, to a non-contact seal assembly for rotational equipment.
2. Background Information
Rotational equipment typically includes one or more seal assemblies for sealing gaps between rotors and stators. A typical seal assembly includes a contact seal with a seal element such as a knife edge seal that engages a seal land. Such a contact seal, however, can generate a significant quantity of heat which can reduce efficiency of the rotational equipment as well as subject other components of the rotational equipment to high temperatures. To accommodate the high temperatures, other components of the rotational equipment may be constructed from specialty high temperature materials, which can significantly increase the manufacturing and servicing costs of the rotational equipment. While non-contact seals have been developed in an effort to reduce heat within rotational equipment, such non-contact seals can be difficult to configure within the rotational equipment. Such non-contact seals may also need to be replaced when incidental contact occurs.
There is a need in the art for improved seal assemblies for rotational equipment.